gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelo Chariot
was a Mafia boss in Neo Italy, who was selected as the representative in the 13th Gundam Fight solely due to his fighting abilities. Personality Michelo was shown to be emotionally unstable, especially when he was either mad, frustrated, or excited. Normally, he was calm when not in combat. History Beginning of the Gundam Fight Waiting for his chance to join the Gundam Fight, Michelo saw a meteor fall from the sky. After he realized that it was a Gundam, Michelo ordered his gang to search for the Gundam's pilot. After he heard about his gang getting beaten by a single man, Michelo faced the strange man himself. Upon his arrival, Michelo took a girl, named Sofia, hostage. Michelo told the man to come alone at a ruined coliseum and not bring his Gundam with him. One of the members of Michelo's Gang questioned whether or not the man would show up, but Michelo assured him that he was certain that he would. When the man finally showed up, he made his way over to Michelo. Andre, the gang member mentioned previously, ordered Domon to stop approaching where he and Michelo were waiting and where they had Sofia tied up and hanging. Upon his apparent refusal, Michelo, in retaliation, ordered Andre to cut the rope holding Sofia. Domon managed to save her and Michelo ordered his gang to open fire on him. Domon managed to catch all the bullets in one hand, and, upon realizing that the man was Domon Kasshu, Michelo was made somewhat nervous and called upon his Gundam. Domon called upon his own Gundam and they engaged each other in combat. After a grueling battle, Domon emerged victorious having destroyed the head section of Neros Gundam. Michelo was then escorted away in handcuffs by the authorities. The Tournament Later, at the opening ceremony to the Final Rounds, Michelo appeared in a restored Neros Gundam and was permitted to fight in the tournament. He first appeared at a group meeting between several Gundam Fighters, most of whom were angry at Domon and his technique as well as his fellow Gundam Fighters. When Carlos Andalusia of Neo Spain objected to them trying to assassinate the Shuffle Alliance before the Tournament, Michelo set up a bomb at the meeting place. Michelo arranged for him and Domon when he tried to reveal their plans. When Domon spotted him behind the attack, Michelo lured Domon into a brief martial arts duel where he revealed his new technique - Rainbow Leg - to demonstrate a taste of his power before he left. Michelo faced Domon once more in the Gundam Fight, seeking revenge for his defeat, revealed that he had made a pact with Master Asia, infected himself with DG Cells to become even more powerful, and did not care that he became pure evil in the process. With that newfound power, Michelo was able to overpower Domon at first, but when his opponent stabbed his eyes, they glowed a fierce red glare and his Gundam blanketed the arena in a cloud of smoke. It was here that Michelo revealed the extent of the abilities that the DG Cells had granted him by transforming his Gundam into a completely different airborne model called Gundam Heaven's Sword. Despite the power increase, Michelo was ultimately defeated by the God Gundam's Erupting God Finger and was hospitalized, but left with a smirk. He later again resurfaced with a corrupted Sir Whitney from Neo England to sabotage George de Sand's fight with a resurrected and DG-infected Gentle Chapman by taking over the control tower and shutting off the barrier. Due to that turn of events, George's friend, Maria Louise, was endangered due to that part of the barrier that was turned off. Forced to endure several rifle shots without fighting back, George's foot was shot, which lowered his guard and rendered Marie completely vulnerable. However, the barrier was reactivated at the last second when Domon, Rain Mikamura, and Allenby Beardsley arrived at the tower and incapacitated Michelo and Whitney. The two escaped when their plan failed and George won anyway even after Chapman's Gundam transformed. Death Michelo made one final appearance at the Battle Royale. He the first to face Domon alone, demonstrating even greater power than before and not only continuously regenerated from repeated damage inflicted on his Gundam, but even absorbed the Erupting God Finger, which turned red hot as a result. It was at that point that Michelo became consumed by the DG Cells and almost finished Domon off. However, Michelo was interrupted when Sai Saici and Argo Gulskii showed up and took him on while Domon advanced to Master Asia. The two, in a suicide attempt, attacked Michelo with a Hyper Mode-powered Graviton Hammer Ryuusei Kochouken, which destroyed the Heaven's Sword, and killed Michelo at last. Gallery Michelo Chariot4.jpg|Michelo with his original Gundam: Neros Gundam. Category:Deceased